The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Computer numerical controlled (CNC) machines are employed in manufacturing to create complex shapes out of metal or other solid materials. For example, CNC machines are used in machining transmission cases and valve bodies in automotive applications. CNC machines come in many sizes and types, such as vertical and horizontal, and can perform multiple operations such as milling, drilling, tapping, and reaming. Generally, a CNC machine includes a base fixture that holds a workpart or workpiece. A tool, which may include, for example, drills, taps, reamers, boring tools, grooving tool, milling cutters, etc., is positioned relative to the workpiece. A controller then controls the position of the fixture and/or the tool in order to perform a machining operation on the workpiece. Depending on the type of CNC machine used, anywhere from two to five axes of movement of the tool relative to the base fixture may be employed.
Depending on the complexity of the machining operation to be performed, the base fixture may be heavy and complicated. For example, in CNC machines with vertical and horizontal base fixtures, these base fixtures typically include complex hydraulic and pneumatic controls to interact with the tool as well as clamps to hold the workpiece in place. Typically, CNC machines are dedicated to a particular component or operation using dedicated base fixtures. However, the changing of the base fixture on CNC machines can take much time and extensive setup. In applications that have low volume requirement of parts and machining in small lots, the time and setup required to replace the base fixture is especially inefficient. Accordingly, there is room in the art for a system for adapting the ability of a CNC machine to accommodate multiple parts and operations without requiring replacement of the base fixture